Halo Fanon:Requests for Administration/Sona 'Demal
Halo Fanon > Requests for Administration > Sona 'Demal Relevant Links *Userpage *Talk page * * * Nomination I, Rozh, nominate Sona 'Demal for adminship on Halo Fanon. Nominee, please accept or defer the above nomination below this line. I, Sona 'Demal, hereby accept the above nomination of adminship on Halo Fanon. Reason for Nomination Sona 'Demal has never been in the spotlight of community gossip or chatter. Even when I joined the Against All Odds collaboration, I was greeted by him from an early point, but it took me a while to really get to know him. However, he is far from an outgoing and confident person. Already serving as one of the head moderators of AAO, Sona has time and time again fought to preserve order and sanity in a way that many others could only envy from afar. Most remarkably, he does this without vague threats or attacks, nor does he take sides in confrontations of any kind, a trait that I feel would be most desirable for a successful administrator and leader. I have seen firsthand his ability to tend to young and growing users as well as provide assistance, be it critical or otherwise. In terms of overseeing the improvement of "lost cause" and/or NCF articles, Sona consistently provides a premium caliber of canon knowledge and civilty, two extremely important characteristics expected of administrators when constructively criticizing articles; heck, I can't even remember the last time he's been unreasonably brash in any way, most likely because he hasn't. Also, as a Rollbacker, it can be assured that he is more than capable of carrying out janitorial work if necessary. To put it simply, Sona 'Demal would be a crucial addition to the administration team and he would surely not fail to fulfill anybody's expectations. Support (9/0 Sysop) # #I could not possibly think of a better candidate then Sona - his conduct has been exemplary, and has been model user since he arrived; remaining so even today. I don't think I've seen him even come close to violating a rule. He has my full support. #Why are we doing this now when not that much time has lapsed since the last one? But one more's not really going to make that much of a difference in "too-high-numbers." ~''Hyper Zergling'' 03:42, February 12, 2011 (UTC) #As I said on the IRC, "He's confident, responsible, a bit of a wiseass, but he's also caring and he knows how to handle things well. SUPPPOOORRRRTTT! BOO! Hah! Gotcha. 23:48, February 12, 2011 (UTC) #*facepalm* I'm so stupid and blind, I never actually saw how many admins aren't really active and how a few don't really do anything administrative but anyway, with 118 and Sona being admins, I think Halo Fanon will be under stable control while they're here. #YESSS! [[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 00:14, February 13, 2011 (UTC) #I cannot really say I know Sona too well, but from looking around on article's talkpages, I have found that Sona is active and does a lot for the community. So, I support. Lt. AgreonTalk 16:53, February 13, 2011 (UTC) #'Nuff said--RichardRHunt (talk) ( ) 18:09, February 13, 2011 (UTC) #He can work with the community and is easily approachable. And as per Reasons of Nomination. EpsilonIndi 21:11, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Neutral (0/0 Sysop) # Joshua (Talk) 00:31, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Against (5/4 Sysop) #Nah, I don't think so. With SPARTAN-118 inevitably going to be coming up as an admin, I think there are too many administrators for the community. We don't need to rush either. #Under different circumstances, I would wholehearted agree that User:Sona 'Demal would make an excellent addition to the administrative staff. As it were, however, I currently see no pressing need for another administrator. ##The underlying truth is quite to the contrary. In order to prevent vagueness, Imma get descriptive. We have 8 administrators. One bureaucrat has essentially been AWOL for a few months now, while the other one is the only one willing/capable of keeping coding (and some veteran belligerents) in line. Administrator A is the only one that's devoted large overwhelming amounts of time to janitorial activity in the recent area, a job that '''needs' to be split among the Administration. Administrator B is a consistent voice in the general community as well as on the talk pages of canon-disputed articles and the like, not to mention he has grown into a positive, influential role model within the site's largest active collaboration, not to mention he does his share of dealing with vandals. Administrator C has made but a few contributions of any kind in months, let alone anything pertaining to the administrative field. Administrator D, while fairly active in the NCF and vandal fields, rarely connects to the community/gives assistance to young users, something an administrator should do as a leader. Administrator E, while active on the site, has performed but a single administrative action in the last month, something an admin on such a large site should not be doing. Lastly, Administrator F has made no administrative actions in the last month other than making false accusations of uncivilty. If you add 'em up, that's three truly active administrators. And they're expected to look over one of the largest websites in all of Wikia. I mean no offense to any administrator at all; real life affairs are more than a sufficient reason to be inactive. However, this does not mean that the Admin team is fine and dandy because each user tweaks one of their own pages at least twice a week. The team needs new blood. Our swiftness for change needs to reflect the changing community, and 118 and Sona are the perfect complementing pair for the job, each with their own, unique tools that even some other administrators do not display at this time. I think I speak for many people when I say not only do these two deserve it, but Halo Fanon needs it. -- Rozh[[User talk:Rozh|( Talk )]] ###Rozh, a few points: despite the fact we have a large quantity of articles, particularly for a fanon wikia, we are not an exceptionally massive wikia, nor do we have a huge user base - larger than some, smaller than many, I would say. In addition, I will note there are 10 admins, 4 of which are also 'crats (see here); of these, 3 were RfA'd in April of 2010, not even one year ago, so your statement of "need new blood" is partially nullified. --Am I a Lion, or a Lamb? Or a Boy? Saint o The Lost Books 16:16, February 12, 2011 (UTC) ####I am well aware the Halo Fanon active user base is relatively small, but even though we gained three more administrators last year, one is doing almost nothing other than issuing unwarranted warnings and another has done very little in the administrative field. I am well aware they are both very busy in the real world, but like I said, this isn't an excuse to be away. I'm not saying our current administrators are bad as I respect them in every way, but some of them are unfortunately unable to perform as many duties as they were once capable of. -- Rozh[[User talk:Rozh|( Talk )]] #####Actually LOMI, 2 of those bureaus have been long retired. And as Rozh said above, out of there 8 current ones, there are 3 to 5 of them inactive or not carrying out administrative tasks. #Aside from what AR's said (We have 2 bureaucrats, five active admins, why are we in dire need of more when we already have more than we need?) I in no way believe Sona is ready for the delicate job of admin, especially after his approach to dealing with a rather delicate situation me and Subtank were engaged in (Call him an idiot and have done with it), Why exactly do we need more? We have enough admins to maintain a 24/7 watch, admins to cover janitorial, NCF and civility issues, we don't need somebody who's approach to community interaction is to insult them. ##Alright, I guess I'll reply to this as civilly as I can, one point at a time. ###Out of our currently 2 active bureaucrats, only Subtank is active at the moment, and has been the only one for several months now. ###Maslab and Dragonclaws are inactive too, or semi-active at best. ###Whether you think I'm ready to be admin is your opinion, so let's leave it at that. However, your argument is based on a single conversation where everyone but you could tell that I wasn't being serious; I'm not calling you out, because we don't talk enough for you to know when I mean something as a joke or a fact, so that's no one's fault. However, it is pretty much common sense to see that Subtank out of everyone would never be able to be persuaded to be uncivil; that was pretty obvious. But if you still think I can't handle an issue in a mature manner, and have proof of said immaturity, I'm sure you can show me by finding a talk page where I had insulted someone to solve a problem. ###As for the number of people that are needed on the administration, Rozh has already pointed out that several of them are inactive. But if you feel that we have too many administrators, we can start RfDAs to take out the unneeded ones. Otherwise, it would be ideal to replace the inactive ones. ##Thanks for your time. ###Regarding #2, Jared is like Batman; he'll be here when he sees the Bat signal. ;) — subtank (7alk) 18:25, February 13, 2011 (UTC) ####I would like to take this time to note that not doing much =/= inactive. --Do not insult me. 18:43, February 13, 2011 (UTC) #I personally do not believe that Sona has the capacity to be an administrator at this time. He is a good member of the community, but does not quite have a handle on how to deal with miscreants. Maybe some other time. --Do not insult me. 18:45, February 13, 2011 (UTC) #While I commend Sona on his brilliant efforts in taking charge and leading a new expanded universe project as highly praised as Against All Odds, I however do not currently support his candidacy for Administrator status. Yes, he does have good management skills in relation to fanon, although, it is of my opinion that Sona does not currently possess the needed amount of responsibility to help maintain a wiki such as ours. With that, continued actions taken by Sona that are reputable and beneficial to our wiki will set him on a path directly into the Halo Fanon Staff. CT Sig small #I'd prefer him over 118, but since he's pretty much assured a victory, we need no more. Joshua (Talk) 11:37, February 15, 2011 (UTC) ##Valid reasoning ftw? Comments Credo che egli è solo esagerando. Ma comunque, seriamente, non possiamo solo rush amministratori I think he's just exaggerating. But anyway, seriously, we can't just rush administrators. Questions Nominee, if you accept the nomination, please answer the following questions. It is advised that voters check the nominee's responses before voting. 1. When did you join Halo Fanon? I first joined Halo Fanon on the 16th of November, 2008. 2. What, to you, are your most valuable contributions to Halo Fanon? In my opinion, it would be my efforts into establishing the Against All Odds expanded universe, and contributing several stories and articles to it since then. 3. What do you consider to be canon in the Halo universe (i.e. books, movies, games, etc.)? Please describe how you feel this canon is important. For the most part, the games should be considered the highest category of canon, with the books coming after. I also generally accept Halo Legends as canon, except for the inconsistencies which should be easy to spot. 4. What do you believe you have contributed to the community? Would you judge yourself as an approachable user? In all lack of modesty, I believe I have made great commitments to improve the community as a whole; I maintain my policy of being civil towards other users regardless of circumstances, unless they give me reason not to through direct conversation. I would say I am an approachable user, as others have expressed reassurance in confiding in me about issues, relating to the wiki or something personal. 5. If you are administered, what sort of changes would you propose? I would ensure that articles requiring cleanup or deletion is dealt with on a regular basis, or any other needs our wiki has for staying organized. I would also keep a weather eye out for user-to-user hostility, and ensure that the problem becomes solved rather than closing the door on an argument. Lastly, I would assign Rollback rights to more users in response to the increasing amount of vandalism we are receiving. 6. To the best of your understanding, what does holding the position of administrator entail? To be able to handle authority in a fair, mature, and responsible manner, to make necessary decisions that aren't always popular with a majority, and to be active on a regular basis so as to be ready to help out a user in need. 7. To the best of your understanding, when will you be able to check Halo Fanon after you are administered, in the event that you are? With very few exceptions, I will be able to access Halo Fanon on a daily basis for fair periods of time; if I for some reason am inactive, I would receive an email from wikia to inform me if I am needed for something (I don't keep my email window open, but my Gmail notifier keeps me up to date if I have unread mail in my inbox). 8. What communities are you associated with online, Halo-related and otherwise? I have made a considerable period of service on Halopedia from the years 2007 to 2009, which has given me most of my experience of using wikia and interacting with the online community; I have also gotten involved on a small scale on Grand Theft Auto wiki, Red vs Blue wiki, and Redwall wiki, although under different usernames. 9. What is your familiarity with the Halo universe? I have been a fan of Halo since 2003, and my knowledge of it grew over the years; I first read the novels in 2007, and have thoroughly analyzed canon throughout my service on Halopedia. 10. What is your familiarity with Wikia's and Halo Fanon's policies? My past 4 years of experience with wikia has given me a very clear view of their overall policies, and 2 of those years on Halo Fanon has made me familiar with it as well; I have often directed users to our rules when the need arose. 11. How would you describe your relationship with the Halo Fanon community and its current administration? I would say that I get along well with the majority of the administration, regardless of whether or not they think I am capable to join their ranks; as for the rest of the community, I have worked hard to earn their respect, and I certainly hope they hold me in that regard. 12. How may any interested users contact you? I would recommend that users leave a message on my talk page or . However, I also have a YouTube account and Formspring. If anyone would be interested in talking to me via Skype, I am willing to send them my contact information privately. Category:Administration_of_this_site